


Help me find a larry fanfic 😭

by mac_kenzie411



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_kenzie411/pseuds/mac_kenzie411
Summary: Ok does anyone know the larry fic that is like harry is a prince and louis is in one direction and like harry goes one james corden and louis is watching him on tv while the others like make fun of him for it bc i really wanna read that one again but can’t remember what it’s called and can’t find it
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Help me find a larry fanfic 😭

Ok does anyone know the larry fic that is like harry is a prince and louis is in one direction and like harry goes one james corden and louis is watching him on tv while the others like make fun of him for it bc i really wanna read that one again but can’t remember what it’s called and can’t find it


End file.
